Kencan di Pagi Hari
by Charice-Claire-Vizziny
Summary: Apa yang akan terjadi jika Yukio dan Riruka ditinggal berdua di dalam markas Xcution hanya dengan sepotong donat cokelat? Apakah mereka akan berdamai? Atau justru semakin bertengkar? Atau malah... berkencan?


**Kencan di Pagi Hari  
><strong>Oleh **Charice Claire Vizziny  
><strong>Bleach oleh **Tite Kubo**

* * *

><p><strong>Starring:<br>**Yukio  
>Riruka Dokugamine<p>

**Featuring:  
><strong>Jackie Tristan  
>Giriko Kutsuzawa<br>Tsukishima Shuukurou  
>Ginjou Kugo<p>

**With:  
><strong>Hachigen Ushoda

**Rated:  
><strong>K (Kids, 8+)

**Genre:  
><strong>Humor

**Tipe:  
><strong>Cerita Pendek

* * *

><p>1. <em>Out of Character<br>_2. YukiRiru  
>3. Sedikit <em>romance<em>

* * *

><p>Sinar matahari kembali menyinari sebuah bangunan tertentu yang terletak di daerah yang bernama Chobara. Lebih spesifik lagi, daerah tersebut berada di kota Naruki. Bangunan yang lebih akrab dengan sebutan apartemen itu sebenarnya bukanlah bangunan biasa, melainkan sebuah markas. Suatu organisasi misterius yang diberi nama Xcution dengan para anggota-anggotanya yang memiliki kemampuanfullbring telah resmi menjadikan suatu bagian tertentu dari bangunan—apartemen itu, lebih tepatnya, sebagai markas mereka.<p>

Di markas itulah anggota-anggota Xcution berbagi cerita, canda, tawa, dan hidup bersama-sama. Tak terkecuali berbagi konflik dan masalah bersama-sama juga. Sebenarnya, tidak banyak masalah yang organisasi kecil namun tidak bisa diremehkan ini hadapi. Bahkan, hanya ada satu masalah saja yang amat mengganggu… ya, dua anggota Xcution yaitu Riruka Dokugamine dan Yukio hampir selalu bertengkar. Bertengkar di sini bukan berarti saling mencaci maki satu sama lain, saling beradu fisik, atau hal-hal yang dapat diartikan sebagai bertengkar pada biasanya, akan tetapi salah satu pihak yang emosinya menggebu-gebu sangat amat membenci pihak satunya yang sangat tenang.

Jadi, daripada disebut bertengkar, perselisihan di antara kedua pihak ini lebih pantas disebut sebagai 'bertengkar sebelah tangan'.

Pihak yang emosinya menggebu-gebu ini hampir selalu mengisi markas mereka yang ukurannya tak seberapa bagi mereka semua itu dengan teriakan, cacian, makian dan sumpah serapah hingga Tsukishima, salah satu anggota lain, ingin membeli _headset _saja supaya ia bisa menyumpal kedua telinganya. Sayangnya ia tak punya cukup uang. Pokoknya, entah bagaimana awal mulanya, hubungan Yukio dan Riruka ini sudah sangat buruk sekali. Cepat atau lambat, seseorang harus segera mengambil tindakan atas masalah ini.

Yukio yang sangat sensitif terhadap sinar matahari segera mendapatkan kesadarannya kembali yang sempat hilang sewaktu ia tertidur ketika sinar matahari yang sudah menembus kaca jendela kamarnya secara perlahan menyinari kedua matanya. Ia sadar, hari yang baru sudah tiba. Saatnya meninggalkan dunia mimpi dan kembali lagi ke kenyataan yang menyebalkan. Hanya saja, yang membuatnya sedikit kesal adalah, haruskah secepat ini? Tidak bisakah ia tertidur lebih lama lagi? Selain sensitif terhadap sinar matahari, setiap kali ia sudah terbangun, ia tidak bisa tidur lagi.

Perlahan namun pasti, Yukio mencoba membuka kedua matanya. Rasanya sungguh berat, seperti ada sepotong besi yang menimpa kedua matanya. Kemudian ia mencoba mengerjapkan kedua matanya itu berkali-kali—hanya rasa perih yang ia dapat. Itukah akibat dari tidur terlalu larut sementara bangun terlalu dini? Sebagai _gamer _sejati, Yukio memang tidak pernah bisa menolak hasrat untuk terus bermain dan terus bermain hingga permainan yang dimainkannya tamat. Beginilah akibatnya. Kedua mata perih dan kepala pusing.

"Sial…" gumam Yukio pelan sembari mengusap-ngusap kedua matanya. "Si Pak Tua itu… dasar. Harus kubilang berapa kali sih supaya jangan membuka gorden jendela?" gerutunya kemudian. Ya, ia memang tidak menguasai kamar tempat dimana dirinya tidur itu sendirian, ia harus rela membaginya dengan Giriko Kutsuzawa, salah seorang anggota Xcution yang lain. Sialnya, Giriko memiliki satu kebiasaan yang paling dibenci Yukio, yaitu membuka gorden jendela sehingga sinar matahari bisa masuk dengan mudahnya. Berkebalikan dengan Yukio yang ingin tidur dalam durasi yang lama, Giriko justru ingin tidur dalam durasi yang cepat.

Bicara tentang Giriko, Yukio tidak melihat sosok Giriko yang tidur di ranjang yang terletak di seberang ranjang yang sedang ditidurinya sekarang ini. Hal ini tentu saja terjadi setiap saat. Kadang Yukio suka bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, apakah mungkin suatu hari nanti ketika dirinya bangun, ia bisa melihat Giriko yang sedang tertidur? Atau singkatnya, mungkinkah ia bisa bangun lebih dulu dari Giriko?

Tiba-tiba saja Yukio merasa perutnya sakit. Akan tetapi dia sudah paham sekali akan jenis sakit yang satu ini—sakit perut akibat rasa lapar yang luar biasa. Yukio memang kerap kali tidak makan makanan inti di waktu malam karena malas, ia cenderung lebih senang memakan makanan yang fungsinya hanya sebagai pengganjal saja. Yukio kembali menggerutu kesal; ia memang tidak pernah suka akan keadaan ketika bangun tidur.

Setelah berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk bangkit dari tempat tidur, Yukio keluar dari kamarnya. Bukannya disambut oleh keberadaan anggota Xcution yang lain, ia justru disambut dengan keheningan. Sejauh mata memandang, tidak ada satupun batang hidung anggota Xcution yang nampak—jangankan batang hidung, suarapun sama sekali tidak ada. Betul-betul hening. Yukio mencoba mengingat-ngingat tanggal berapakah hari itu, mungkin saja ada sesuatu yang dilupakannya. Namun nyatanya tidak ada. Yukio ingat betul bahwa Xcution tidak pernah berencana untuk pergi rekreasi bersama-sama. Ulangtahun semua anggota juga tidak di hari itu, lantas kemana para anggota Xcution pergi? Dan yang lebih penting lagi adalah, kenapa Yukio tidak diajak?

Yukio tidak menemukan Tsukishima, Ginjou, dan Giriko dimanapun. Jelas, mereka tidak ada di markas. Yukio juga mendapati bahwa waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan lewat. Jangan salah, Yukio tetap kurang tidur karena ia baru tidur jam enam pagi. Tapi itu tak lagi menjadi masalah sekarang, intinya adalah dimana para anggota Xcution sekarang? Dan kenapa ia tidak diajak, juga tidak diberitahu sama sekali? Yukio mulai geram.

Sesungguhnya, ia masih memiliki harapan. Ia belum tahu tentang Jackie juga Riruka. Salah, ia hanya peduli pada keberadaan Jackie saja. Riruka sih, mau di markas mau tidak, ia tidak peduli. Justru ia lebih senang jika Riruka tidak ada di markas. Semua kamar sudah diperiksanya kecuali tentu saja kamar Jackie dan Riruka, jadi masih ada kemungkinan jika Jackie berada di dalam kamarnya, walau jika dilihat dari waktunya yaitu jam sembilan, kemungkinannya jadi kecil. Jackie termasuk orang yang suka bangun pagi, di bawah jam sembilan… tapi apa salahnya berharap?

Yukio lalu memutuskan untuk pergi menuju kamar Jackie dan Riruka, tapi sebelum ia sampai, ada sesuatu yang merebut perhatiannya. Ia menemukan secarik kertas di meja makan. Kertas itu ditempel di atas tudung saji. Entah kenapa, tiba-tiba saja Yukio merasakan firasat buruk. Sesuatu memberitahunya jika ia harus membaca kertas itu walaupun ia merasa sangat ragu, namun pada akhirnya, ia tetap membaca tulisan yang tertera di kertas tersebut.

_Untuk Yukio dan Riruka_,  
><em>Maaf kami semua harus meninggalkan kalian berdua di markas begini<em>. _Kami harus membeli bahan makanan bulanan dan kami harus pergi secepatnya karena tentu saja_, _bahan makanan harus ada secepat mungkin_. _Sebenarnya kami ingin sekali mengajak kalian berdua_, _sayangnya kami tidak yakin kalian akan bangun cepat dan kami juga tidak tega membangunkan kalian karena kalian tidurnya pulas sekali_, _jadi apa boleh buat_? _Tolong jaga markas baik_-_baik_, _jangan bertengkar lagi_. _Kami akan pulang secepat yang kami bisa_.

Pembuluh darah Yukio rasanya hampir pecah setelah membaca kertas itu. Kalau boleh jujur, ia _jauh _lebih senang ditinggal sendirian di markas daripada harus ditinggal berduaan dengan Riruka. Mau jadi apa harinya nanti? Belum lagi, tidak ada yang bisa memastikan kapankah keempat anggota Xcution yang sedang pergi itu akan kembali. Seperti kenyataan itu belum cukup menyiksa Yukio, sekali lagi perutnya meminta makanan. Berhubung kertas tersebut ditempel di tudung saji, mungkin saja ada sesuatu di balik tudung saji itu. Sekali lagi, apa salahnya berharap?

Yukio lalu membuka tudung saji itu dengan satu gerakan cepat, dan coba tebak apa yang dilihatnya?

Sebuah donat cokelat yang terlihat sangat lezat. Terutama bagi orang kelaparan seperti Yukio.

Yukio diam membatu memandangi donat cokelat itu. "Ya Tuhan, yang benar saja…"

* * *

><p>Riruka Dokugamine keluar dari kamarnya dengan perasaan senang. Sejauh ini, tidak ada yang membuatnya kesal. Memang ia tidur larut, akan tetapi ia terbangun dengan larut juga, tidak seperti Yukio yang hampir selalu kekurangan tidur. Sayangnya, perasaan senangnya itu tidak berlangsung lama. Segera setelah ia keluar dari kamarnya, ia disambut dengan keheningan. Riruka menaikkan sebelah alisnya, menandakan bahwa ia sedang bingung. Berkebalikan dengan Yukio, bahkan sebelum ia sempat mencari anggota Xcution yang lain, ia sudah lebih dulu melihat secarik kertas yang berada di atas tudung saji di meja makan.<p>

Tanpa buang-buang waktu lagi, Riruka segera membaca tulisan di kertas tersebut. Dahinya langsung mengerut dalam sekejap setelah selesai membaca. "Huh! Kenapa aku harus ditinggal berdua dengan si bodoh maniak _game _itu? Awas saja nanti kalau kalian semua sudah pulang, semua yang kalian beli akan kuhabisi!" serunya kesal.

Tiba-tiba saja perutnya bergejolak, meminta makanan. Langsung saja Riruka membuka tudung saji yang ada di hadapannya sekarang ini, berharap akan menemukan sesuatu yang menarik. Dan ternyata ia memang menemukannya. Tidak tanggung-tanggung lagi, makanan kesukaannya! Donat cokelat. Meski ia bingung sejak kapan donat itu ada, hal itu bukanlah yang membuatnya tidak memakan makanan itu. Ia tahu jika Yukio ada bersamanya, itulah yang membuatnya tidak memakan makanan itu sekarang. Riruka tersenyum jahil—ada sesuatu yang harus dilakukannya.

"Yukiooo? Oh, Yukiooo!" seru Riruka dengan intonasi yang dibuat-buat. Setelah berkeliling kesana kemari, ia akhirnya menemukan juga sosok Yukio yang sedang tertidur di sofa yang terletak di ruang utama. "Ah! Akhirnya aku menemukanmu juga! Apa yang sedang kaulakukan, sih? Hari kan sudah siang, mau tidur sampai kapan? Di sofa pula… kasihan sekali!" Riruka berkata dengan sangat menyebalkan dan mengejek.

Yukio diam saja. Ia hanya memandang kosong Riruka juga donat cokelat yang sedang dipegangnya.

Riruka yang sadar jika Yukio memperhatikan donat cokelat di tangannya, segera melirik donat cokelat tersebut. "Ya ampun! Aku lupa jika daritadi aku sedang memegang donat cokelat ini!" serunya sambil menepuk dahinya sendiri. "Sudah makan belum, Yukio? Sayang sekali ya tidak ada makanan lain selain donat cokelat ini!"

Yukio tetap diam. Bukannya bicara untuk membalas perkataan Riruka, ia justru malah meringis sambil memegangi perutnya. Riruka juga sadar kalau Yukio tampak pucat. Kelaparan. Ya, seperti itu.

Perlahan senyum manis namun jahil Riruka lenyap, berganti dengan ekspresi kekhawatiran. Sekesal-kesalnya ia pada Yukio, ia tetap tidak bisa menertawakan kondisi Yukio sekarang ini. Bahkan ia juga merasa jika memamerkan donat cokelat yang ditemukannya pada Yukio sekarang bukanlah hal yang pantas untuk dilakukan. "Emm, kau tahu tidak, ada secarik kertas dari yang lain untuk kita di atas meja makan?" tanyanya dengan intonasi yang sungguh berbeda dari yang sebelum-sebelumnya.

Yukio mengangguk pelan.

"Lalu? Kau sudah membacanya?" Riruka bertanya lagi.

Yukio kembali mengangguk.

Riruka terdiam sejenak. Berarti, Yukio sudah bangun lebih dulu darinya dan bahkan sudah membaca kertas itu lebih dulu darinya? Mungkinkah ia juga… tidak. Tidak mungkin. Riruka segera membuang pikiran itu jauh-jauh. Tapi, ia penasaran juga. Haruskah ia menanyakan kemungkinan itu pada Yukio? Bagaimana jika jawabannya ternyata sangat mengejutkan?

Riruka menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Yang akan ditanyakannya kali ini membuat jantungnya sedikit berdebar. "…Kalau tudung saji itu? Apa kau sudah membukanya?"

Yukio tidak langsung menjawab, ataupun memberi respon. Ia justru malah mengalihkan pandangannya dari Riruka, berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah semu. "Sudah…" ucapnya pelan. Pelan sekali, namun masih bisa didengar Riruka.

Hening. Riruka yakin bahwa apa yang baru saja didengarnya itu benar dan jelas—atau dengan kata lain, dia tidak salah dengar. Setelah berpikir selama beberapa saat, Riruka memutuskan untuk tidak membahas lebih jauh tentang kata-kata Yukio barusan. Memang agak sedikit mengejutkan, tapi ya sudahlah.

"Yukio, ini! Makanlah, kuberikan donat cokelat ini untukmu." Ujar Riruka tiba-tiba sembari menyodorkan donat cokelat yang semula akan dipamerkannya ke Yukio tersebut.

Yukio memandang Riruka dan donat cokelat yang disodorkannya secara bergantian, heran. Ada angin apa tiba-tiba Riruka bersedia memberikan makanan kesukaannya? Yukio juga tahu betul jika Riruka baru saja berpikir dalam-dalam, terlihat dari ekspresi wajahnya. Mengingat sifat Riruka juga hubungan mereka yang terlampau buruk, Yukio lantas merasa curiga. "Bicara apa kau? Itu kan makanan kesukaanmu. Sudah, makan saja. Aku bisa tunggu yang lain."

Dahi Riruka mengerut secara instan. "Tunggu yang lain bagaimana? Tidak jelas kapan mereka akan sampai di sini!" serunya dengan nada mendesak. "Apa kau tidak mendengar suaramu sendiri? Lemas begitu… mana bisa aku makan makanan ini jika di hadapanku ada temanku yang sedang kelaparan?"

Untuk sesaat, Yukio merasa jantungnya sedikit melompat karena kaget. Akibatnya, ia jadi tidak tahu ingin berkata apa lagi pada Riruka selama beberapa detik. "Memangnya kau sendiri tidak lapar? Kau pasti juga lapar, kan? Sudahlah, donat itu untukmu saja. Aku tunggu yang lain." Katanya, tetap bersikeras.

Sialnya, perut Yukio tidak mendukung sang pemilik. Sekali lagi ia meminta makanan, membuat Yukio sekali lagi meringis. Hal ini cukup membuat Yukio mengumpat pelan.

"Aku juga lapar, tapi tidak selapar kau!" seru Riruka. "Justru aku yang bisa menunggu yang lain, kau tidak. Makanlah donat cokelat ini—memang makanan ini tidak seberapa, tapi daripada tidak ada sama sekali?" ujarnya sambil kembali menyodorkan donat cokelat yang ada di genggamannya pada Yukio.

Melihat ekspresi wajah Riruka yang sangat serius dan khawatir juga mendengar nada bicaranya yang _sepertinya _tidak main-main membuat Yukio bertambah bingung. Sampai saat ini ia masih tidak yakin jika Riruka paham akan apa yang sesungguhnya telah dilakukannya, tapi sepertinya gadis itu betul-betul tulus memberikan donat cokelat, yang notabene adalah makanan kesukaannya itu padanya. Lantas apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang? Menuruti saja perintah Riruka? Atau…?

"Ah! Aku tahu!" seru Riruka tiba-tiba, membuat jantung Yukio melompat sekali lagi. Pikirannya buyar dalam sekejap. "Daripada kita terus menerus memperdebatkan donat cokelat ini, kita bagi dua saja! Dengan begitu kan semuanya jadi adil; kau dapat, aku juga dapat! Bagaimana?" katanya diiringi dengan senyuman manis.

Yukio terdiam, berpikir. "Ide bagus. Aku setuju."

* * *

><p>Hachigen tidak pernah berpikir bahwa menjadi seorang supir taksi bisa terasa sangat menyebalkan begini. Mungkin, sebenarnya, menjadi seorang supir taksi itu sama sekali bukanlah hal yang menyebalkan, hanya saja nasibnya sedang buruk saat ini. Ada empat orang berpenampilan dan bersifat aneh, menurut sudut pandangnya, yang sedang duduk menumpangi taksi yang dikemudikannya. Empat orang itu terdiri dari tiga orang pria dan satu orang wanita yang tidak terlalu seperti wanita.<p>

Keempat orang itu masing-masing membawa satu kantung belanjaan berisikan bahan makanan juga beberapa barang-barang rumah, sehingga taksi yang dikemudikannya menjadi penuh. Belum lagi badan Hachigen yang berukuran relatif besar juga ukuran taksi yang tak seberapa semakin membuat keadaan bertambah buruk. Dan, sebagai pelengkap keburukan situasi yang ada saat ini, taksi malang tersebut sedang terjebak macet.

Bagi Hachigen, situasi ini tidak bisa bertambah buruk lagi karena keburukannya sudah mencapai titik maksimal. Sekedar informasi saja, Hachigen agak sedikit merasa kesulitan bernafas.

"Aku jadi penasaran, kira-kira apa yang sedang Yukio dan Riruka lakukan di markas ya?" tanya Jackie, si penumpang wanita aneh dengan sepatu _boot_nya yang lebih aneh. Itulah julukan yang diberikan Hachigen padanya dalam hati. "Aku harap mereka tidak bertengkar hingga menghancurkan markas."

"Jangan bicara begitu, Jackie! Ini semua kan idemu—meninggalkan mereka berdua di markas hanya dengan satu donat cokelat saja. Kebetulan bahan makanan kita sudah habis, jadi rencanamu ini bisa berjalan dengan mudah." Ujar Giriko, si penumpang yang bercita-cita menjadi seorang bajak laut. Itulah julukan yang diberikan Hachigen padanya dalam hati. "Jadi seburuk-buruknya markas kita akibat ulah mereka nanti, kau harus terima."

Hachigen memutar bola matanya. _Yukio dan Riruka_? _Kira-kira seperti apa rupa mereka berdua_? _Apakah seaneh semua orang-orang ini_? _Atau justru malah lebih parah lagi_? _Aku ingin tahu_. _Markas_? _Sebenarnya siapa sih orang-orang ini_? _Mencurigakan sekali_, pikirnya dalam hati.

"Aku bahkan jadi ikut rugi karena rencanamu ini! Padahal aku ingin sekali memakan donat cokelat itu tapi kau melarangku!" gerutu Ginjou, si penumpang dengan rambut menjuntai yang sangat mengganggu hingga ingin digunting saja rasanya. Itulah julukan yang diberikan Hachigen padanya dalam hati.

"Kau ini berlebihan sekali. Kalau kau ingin donat cokelat kan tinggal beli saja," ujar Tsukishima, si penumpang yang terlalu datar sehingga terlihat seperti hantu. Itulah julukan yang diberikan Hachigen padanya dalam hati. "Kalau kau terkena getah atas rencana Jackie ini, kita _semua _terkena getah atas pertengkaran Yukio dan Riruka, bukan?"

Ginjou mendengus kesal. "Bukan apa-apa! Masalahnya aku sedang krisis ekonomi! Dan aku yang membeli semua camilan semalam! Huh, padahal aku sudah senang Riruka dan Yukio tidak mengetahui keberadaan donat itu karena mereka sudah masuk ke kamar duluan akibat bertengkar!" serunya kesal, diikuti dengan helaan nafas lelah dan malas dari yang lainnya. "Kau juga Tsukishima! Kukira kau akan berusaha menghentikan rencana Jackie ini, ternyata kau malah mendukungnya!"

"Apa boleh buat? Uangku masih belum cukup untuk membeli _headset _yang bagus." Tsukishima berkata setelah mengedikkan bahu.

Untuk sesaat, mereka terdiam. Sedikit demi sedikit taksi yang mereka tumpangi berjalan maju disertai dengan rentetan suara klakson kendaraan yang terdengar sangat mengganggu. Hachigen hampir gila dibuatnya.

"Hei, teman-teman! Lihat itu!" seru Jackie tiba-tiba sambil menunjuk ke arah kanan-depan. Tanpa sengaja tangannya menyentuh wajah Hachigen dengan kasar—ia duduk di bangku depan di sebelah Hachigen. Sontak Hachigen pun tersentak kaget. "Eh, maaf! Aku tidak sengaja!" serunya begitu menyadari bahwa ia baru saja menyakiti wajah Hachigen.

Hachigen memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum, padahal ia mengumpat di dalam hati. "Tidak apa-apa." Ujarnya singkat.

Sontak teman-teman Jackie segera menoleh ke arah yang ditunjuk Jackie barusan. Mereka semua terkejut begitu melihat sosok Yukio dan Riruka yang sedang berjalan berdua. Bukan hanya itu. Ketika mereka ingin menyebrang jalan, Riruka secara refleks menggenggam erat lengan Yukio, dan hal itu sukses membuat wajah Yukio memerah semu. Mereka terlihat seperti pasangan muda yang sedang berkencan. Kemanakah mereka pergi? Rupanya mereka ingin makan di restoran kecil yang berada di seberang apartemen yang mereka tinggali. Taksi yang dikemudikan Hachigen ini sudah hampir sampai di apartemen Xcution, jadi sebetulnya Yukio dan Riruka tidak perlu 'berkencan', tapi karena mereka sudah terlalu lapar ditambah Yukio yang memang selalu ada persediaan uang, kenapa tidak 'berkencan' saja sekalian?

"He, hei! Tunggu dulu!" pekik Ginjou panik sambil merogoh saku celananya. "Sialan! Bocah maniak _game _itu… dia… dia membuat duplikat kunci markas! Kapan dia melakukannya dan bagaimana bisa?"

"Entahlah… kau seperti baru mengenal bocah itu saja," celetuk Giriko tenang. Sebagai orang yang berbagi ruangan dengan Yukio, Giriko jelas lebih mengetahui sosok lelaki itu yang sebenarnya. Yukio memang tak banyak bicara dan misterius, tapi kadang dia suka melakukan sesuatu yang tak terduga. "Lagipula, menurutku kita sudah berlebihan—masa' mengurung kedua bocah itu di dalam markas berduaan?"

Jackie memutar bola matanya. "Sudah! Yang penting mereka tidak bertengkar lagi," katanya sembari menoleh ke belakang—ke tempat di mana ketiga teman-teman laki-lakinya duduk. "Bahkan mereka terlihat seperti sedang berkencan! Aku tidak menyangka jadinya akan sejauh ini! Kukira mereka hanya akan tertidur bersama di sofa dan memakan donat itu bersama-sama saja… maksudku, sebaiknya mereka melakukannya. Bisa kau bayangkan Yukio dan Riruka memakan donat cokelat yang tak seberapa itu bersama-sama?" lanjutnya dengan antusias.

"Sudahlah, apa yang mereka lakukan terhadap donat itu sama sekali tidak penting. Intinya kan mereka sudah berdamai." Celetuk Giriko sambil melipat kedua tangannya.

"Rupanya mereka sudah terlalu lapar. Apa boleh buat? Kita sudah berusaha semampu kita untuk pulang secepatnya, tiba-tiba terjebak macet begini." Ujar Tsukishima.

"Sebaiknya mereka memberitahu kita apa-apa saja yang mereka lakukan di dalam markas selama kita tidak ada," Ginjou berkata dengan nada menyelidik. "Siapa tahu ternyata kita telah berhasil membuat mereka lebih dari sekedar berdamai? Hahaha!"

Suara tertawa Ginjou itu diikuti oleh tawa anggota Xcution lainnya yang berada di dalam taksi yang dikemudikan Hachigen. Nampaknya semua berjalan baik… mungkin, kecuali untuk Hachigen. Sekali lagi pria berambut merah jambu itu menghela nafas sembari memutar bola matanya. Sebuah donat cokelat disertai dengan segelas kopi hangat mungkin bisa sedikit membangkitkan semangatnya yang sudah terlalu runtuh itu.

**Tamat**

* * *

><p>Hai... gue balik lagi... dengan cerita yang aneh ini. Jujur, gue bingung akhirnya mau kayak gimana, ujung-ujungnya jadilah seperti ini ._. bukan cuma akhirnya doang yang gue bingungin, gue juga bingung sama <em>genre <em>cerita ini, enaknya apa. Terus inti cerita ini juga gue nggak tau (author macam apa ini? -_-) yah pokoknya kalo ada yang kurang jelas bisa langsung tanya aja lewat PM okeeeh? Charice undur diri dulu, daaaah!


End file.
